


What's my name?

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt : Sub dark one Emma. (Asked by anon via tumblr)--------------------------------------“If you want to be taught.” Regina said, sweetly this time but strong enough to let the other woman know that she still had magic brimming just below her fingers, biting her flesh and skin. “I need to reeducate you. Am I right, Em-ma?”





	What's my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Set on: After Emma’s visit to Regina’s house back at 5x05 [The whole ‘Don’t miss Swan me’ line] but disregarding completely the continuity of that ep.

The light purple of the walls was darkened thanks to the lampposts from which timid pools of light spread around Regina as the former queen eyed Emma’s new home. The wind played through the trees that surrounded the house, bringing with it the smell of magic that coated the air around her, sending sparks and tingles down her back.

Clenching her hands into two fists the brunette rose her chin, her lips transformed into a very thin line while she narrowed her eyes, a soft hum escaping her mouth, sensing the magic in the air. Strong but not overwhelming, the power that floated in the air didn’t act as a barrier for the house but more like a well-crafted threat. One, Regina thought while thinking again on Emma’s last look before she had closed her door on her, seemed to almost be whispering her very own name as she kept on standing in front of the house’s main door.

The creaking of the wood as she walked towards it, running her hands through her own hair, straightening it up while letting rivulets of her own magic climb up and down her arms in swift sparkles, echoed in the nighttime breeze. Anger was what made her own magic shimmer against Emma’s, the sweet taste it left on the back of her mouth framing a growl that roamed through her chest as she walked towards the entrance, finding it open and pushing the wood frame until she found herself staring to the darkened interior of the blonde’s house.

She didn’t wait, she didn’t want to, but she closed her hands tightly at her sides as she took that final step forward; her eyes quickly scanning the place until she felt a presence waiting at her right. The living room from where nothing seemed to be waiting and still energy kept emanating from it.

“So here you are.”

The words came with a burst of magic enough to steal Regina’s breath from her lungs, her own magic quickly catching up with the gust of wind and fighting it with one of her own as Emma’s shadow and figure appeared in front of her out of thin air. Dressed in all black, pale figure gleaming, the blonde seemed even taller than she was but Regina didn’t let that stop her and so she tightened her jaw, baring her teeth while doing so.

“Still trying to play games with me? I’m afraid those won’t work.”

Fighting against the ropes the blonde had created around her was easy; it didn’t matter Emma’s sudden more powerful hexes; Regina had under her belt years upon years of real magic usage the blonde didn’t had despite the accelerated process she seemed to have suffered alongside with her transformation. The ropes still burnt as she let them go, however, and for that she let her own magic cleanse her, pushing the blonde against the furthest wall.

A movement she noticed the blonde shivering at, an almost wishful glance towards her  from those green eyes.

“Why are you here?”

The question came almost like an accusation, one that lost its strength in the way Emma’s magic kept on probing, calibrating, weighing. Regina smirked at it as she, effortlessly, waltzed inside the room, her eyes darkening while she let sparks of purple and black came out of her hands.

“Afraid of me?”

The question hung between them and the former queen knew that if they had been in an entirely different situation Emma had long ago took a step backwards, claiming something or other in order to hide herself as far away as possible of what it was happening. However, they weren’t in an easy situation, nor one the blonde could truly escape from and so moments transformed in seconds as Emma shook her head once, then twice before she tried to bare her teeth, feigning nonchalance to Regina’s obvious amount of power. One Regina could feel rolling out of her, whispering her words she could feel being written on the back of Emma’s gaze.

“You should fear me! I…”

“Enough.”

Regina grabbed Emma by the neck, holding her in place against the wall in where creaks could already be seen, black and purple peeling away the paper, drawing lightning bolts that circled the now halted dark one whose eyes glowed green. Regina smiled at them, licking her teeth as she probed her grasp, her fingers tightening around the blonde’s neck enough for Emma’s tendons to protest while she fought slightly under the invisible ropes that kept her in place.

Eventually, Regina grew bored of seeing the woman fight against her, of noticing the continuous stream of magic that fed on hers, delicious on the way it kept on infusing her own energy in the unbottled power Emma represented. Moving closer to the woman and eyeing her from heavy-lidded eyes, Regina let her index finger caress in a half-moon pattern a purple line that disappeared almost as quickly beneath Emma’s flesh, making her gurgle out a moan.

“You are very wrong if you think that you can make me fear you.” She spoke in a soft voice, warm and breathy enough to leave goosebumps behind, so close she was to Emma’s skin. She could taste the power of the other woman in the way her chest trembled, filled to the brim with unspent energy. Smiling and intoxicated by the feeling of holding Emma between her hands, she kept on pressing her, drinking on the way Emma kept eyeing her, a shadow of something, a lopsided smile, ghostling on her lips

“You want to teach me something, Emma? How about I teach you how to behave?”

There, a shiver, one after which a sheet of sweat began to pool on the blonde’s throat, her warm skin pulsing beneath Regina’s hand. The words had come out in a whisper, a murmur so soft it had almost been lost in the eerie quietness of the living room in where the two of them were in, darkness surrounding them, showcasing the shadows they casted at their feet thanks to the moonlight beam that kept on seeping through the open curtains, its silver light crawling its way up Regina’s legs.

The former queen knew what she was asking and, for a long second, she kept on eyeing Emma, asking a question despite her want, one the blonde answered as a whimper and a blink, one that dragged for too long, as the magic that surrounded her crackled and fizzled. The whimper broke free from lips the younger woman parted, letting it float outwards as she, minutely, nodded while swallowing, pride dissolving quickly while Regina kept on looking, darkened eyes waiting for the gasped “please” that Emma mouthed.

Regina licked her lips at the last word, her heart beating wildly before she smirked calculatedly, rotating her left wrist and letting the invisible ropes free the blonde’s body while she kept on holding her by her neck, her entire weight balanced to the tips of her fingers. The red blazer she wore did nothing to help her movement and so, with another movement of her wrist, she let the clothing go, the black lace she had beneath it shimmering as Emma’s eyes were dragged to it.

The brunette kept her smirk as she snapped her fingers one last time, no magic coming out of her but its energy covering the two of them as she did so. That was it, she momentarily thought, the point of no return.

Taking a step back and still keeping her clutch on Emma’s neck, she circled her fingers, making a motion recognizable enough the blonde stared at, a second of doubt crossing her eyes.

“If you want to be taught.” Regina said, sweetly this time but strong enough to let the other woman know that she still had magic brimming just below her fingers, biting her flesh and skin. “I need to reeducate you. Am I right, Em-ma?”

They could stop, right now, if Emma said it so. She, however, didn’t.

The blonde let out a moan as she turned blindly just as Regina let her throat free, her grasp around the blonde’s neck fastening again around thin air as Emma gave her her back, the blonde’s hands against the wall as she eyed Regina from above her shoulder, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Regina could still feel Emma’s power just shimmering beneath the surface, a sleeping power that kept on swirling as she traveled higher with her hands, letting the bun the woman had disappear so the woman’s hair cascaded freely between her hands, her fingers interweaving the tresses as she kept her magic strong and steady around and inside of herself. It was a last call, her mind said as she looked at the woman’s back, at the way the black clothes the blonde wore got almost lost under her eyes; the last moment to walk away from what was about to happen and yet neither of them did.

Letting one hand descend to the blonde’s waist as she kept the other at Emma’s hair, twisting her grasp so she could tighten her hold on that newly bleached hair, she tugged at it just enough to send the movement through the blonde’s neck as the younger woman hissed.

“I think I made you a question.” The words were out through tightly closed teeth. Regina took that final step to press herself slightly against Emma’s back, her left hand’s fingers pressing on the woman’s waist, her nails digging on the pants’ fabric just enough to let their presence known. “Answer it.”

A heartbeat, then two before Emma nodded, the movement being halted by Regina’s grasp on the blonde’s hair which Emma felt as Regina smirked.

“Yes.” Emma’s voice was cut short by another gasp, one that made her entire frame tremble under Regina’s hands, something the brunette didn’t miss and for what she could feel her smirk and own magic tremble. “You are right.”

Regina moved aside Emma’s hair and left a trail of wet kissed from the blonde’s earlobe down the woman’s nape, the red on her lips panting lines on Emma’s pale skin, bruises she could see gleaming as Emma waited, her twitching muscles and tendons visible on the way she kept on waiting to Regina’s next words, her throat bobbing up and down while doing so.

“I want you to stay still.” Regina began, a growl on her voice. “Not a tremble, not a word. The only thing you can say it’s my name. Understood?”

Emma’s nod was expected but Regina still smiled at it before tugging at the bundle of hair she had between her hands, her breath leaving colder patches on Emma’s slightly wet skin.

“And what’s my name Emma?”

A tic of time, a second of silence, one in where Regina herself could see Emma’s own doubts as the blonde nodded to herself, her whole frame suddenly pliable beneath her hands, a silent request of more as she opened her mouth again, parting her lips in where the smeared red left stains Regina found herself wanting to clean.

“My… Regina.” The sentence was cut short by a gasp, one Regina didn’t cause but relished on either way as she hummed alongside Emma’s words while the blonde closed her eyes for a moment, her fingers drumming against the wall. Teeth gleaming, the former queen moved closer again, her tongue licking the spots she had just kissed, a quick reminder of her presence and her proximity to Emma’s back.

“Your Regina?” It had a dark edge, on Regina let it hover just above Emma’s frame as more seconds dragged on after which the blonde started to shake her head off, eyes opened again.

“No, I’m…”

Regina’s left hand dig even further on the blonde’s hip, stopping when Emma fell silent, her face flushed as she glanced over her shoulder towards the former queen who could feel her own desire begin to quicken her pulse.

She let out a hum that eased up Emma’s tension, just a tad, just enough.

“We will discuss later who you belong to, dear. For now, however, behave and take notes.”


End file.
